


it's about time

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one coffee treat turns to two, then it's three, then it continues until it becomes a routine</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's about time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sathazurregato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sathazurregato/gifts).



> it's just a idea that crosses my mind when I was on my work trip last night  
> part of the event kind of happened (where I didn't really want to drink but ended up drinking some, lol)  
> anyway, enjoy  
> because i kind of missing them ;)

Atsuto is not fond of drinking, honestly. True that he could drink one or twice when needed but if it's something that he can avoid, he will do so. Especially if he has to go to a bar with loud voice that he cringes sometimes. He prefers to have a drink in a more quiet bar if he has to choose. However, tonight he can't.

You see, Atsuto is an employee in an Event Organizer Company — Erikco is the name. And like any other nights he has to accompany his clients wherever they want to go. That night is no different like any other night where the clients want to have fun with live musics and drinks in a bar. Atsuto brings them to the bar in the hotel they are staying, smiling while ordering their drinks —including him.

Everyone is having a good time and to Atsuto, it's a great thing. A satisfied client means a long term deal. He notices one of them, sitting at the corner, looking down at the glass. It's Julian, Atsuto's new intern in his division. As a good supervisor, he invites Julian to follow because he wants the kid to learn how their division works. He notices that Julian has barely touches the glass and he thinks either Julian is newbie to this or Julian just doesn't like drinking. He needs to talk to Julian but there's a client between them and it will feel rude to shoo the client away. Luckily, not long after, the others join. Atsuto could see Klaas and Kevin, who just got down from their room. Then there's Benni, his big big boss who smiles at the clients. Apparently their table is small therefore they have to move to another one. Atsuto grabs that chance to sit beside Julian.

The new intern is confused but nevertheless seems relax — Atsuto sees that Julian's drink is left on the table before. He doesn't say anything though. Seems like no one really notices that.

He leans closer to Julian and whispers, "Hey, you okay?"

Julian looks at him before nodding hesitantly. Atsuto know it's a lie but he doesn't ask more, instead he says, "Let's get back to the room later at midnight, one hour or so, okay?"  
A bit startled Julian nods again. It's 11.21pm on Atsuto's watch and he thinks that if he can survive this then sure Julian could —the intern has to do that too anyway so not to seem that rude.

Some of them go to the dance floor, moving through the music played by DJ. Some order another drink because theirs empty. Atsuto shakes his head while raising his glass when Max asks if he wants to order another one.

"How about you Jule?" Max shouts in the middle of loud voice between them.  
Julian gapes, his mouth just opens but for a while nothing comes out.

"Just a martini will do," Atsuto interrupts. Max shrugs and order an Angel Martini for Julian, seemingly to somehow know what's going on.

Julian talks with the others sometimes but rarely touches his drink. Only when they have to raise their glass to cheer does Julian touch it. Even then he only sips a little, Atsuto observes.  
During midnight, Atsuto declares, "I'm going to sleep now, too tired." He says. The others whine because they don't want him to leave just yet.

"Sorry, can't even open my eyes fully now." He snickers while the others laugh at him. He then looks at Julian. It's a great thing that they are assign as roommate. "I'm going back now, Jule. Do you still wanna stay?"

Julian nods — a bit too eager and too fast but everyone seems fail to notice that. Atsuto then drags Julian with him, bowing to everyone and excuse themselves, ignoring the complaints or — is it a whistle?

Once outside, Julian loses no time to say his thanks. "Thank you," he says, with a tiny hint of red on his cheeks.

"No worry, I'm not fond to that too," Atsuto grins.

"I can see that, but I'm surprised that Benedikt is comfortable with that?"

Snickers, the supervisor answers, "Benni? Nah, he doesn't even like the smell of alcohol if he could choose. It just his professionalism and that's what you need to have in the future." To that statement, Julian lowers his head down. "You should try to drink one glass slowly and act like you enjoy it even though you're not. Sooner or later you'll get used to it. I was like that too, don't worry." Atsuto pats Julian to encourage the kid.

Both of them then walk to their room. In the lift, Julian out of nowhere asks, "Hey, how about coffee then?” Atsuto looks at the kid. "My treat," Julian continues.

Chuckles, Atsuto shakes his head. Their lift stops at their floor and Atsuto gets out, playfully to tease the younger man. He looks back at Julian who has this sad-puppy look. "Only if I could treat you another time."

Realizing what he has just heard, Julian runs after his supervisor.

Well it's about time finally, Atsuto thinks.

.

When they get back to their office after the trip, Julian buys Atsuto his coffee.

One treat turns to two when Atsuto then brings Julian's coffee the morning after.

Then it becomes three.

And four.

And afterwards they go to the café together.

And later on it becomes a routine for them before coming off to work.

.

Benni just smiles when both of them comes to office together after quite times.

Max grins, knowing very well what is happening.

Kevin is oblivious. Maybe he realizes, but he just doesn’t show it that much.

Well, Klaas is Klaas.

.

.

“Are you two going out?”

So when he asks that question, no one is truly surprised (well except the couple who’s blushing so red).

 

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? ;)
> 
> PS: this is for my szat, hope this could cheer you up somehow :*


End file.
